ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M25: Lufia 2: Rise of the Mafia Day 3
__TOC__ Votes *Torgo accuses Taeryn http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537181&postcount=323 *Destil accuses Taeryn http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537227&postcount=326 *Destil withdraws vote for Taeryn http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537414&postcount=334 *Mogri accuses Yimothy http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537496&postcount=337 *Raven accuses Torgo http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537739&postcount=341 *Falselogic accuses Destil http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537865&postcount=344 *Torgo withdraws vote for Taeryn http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538028&postcount=349 *botticus accuses Taeryn http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538064&postcount=354 *Taeryn accuses Mogri http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538398&postcount=365 *Mogri accuses Torgo http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538488&postcount=372 *Yimothy accuses Torgo http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538558&postcount=374 *Torgo accuses Raven http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538844&postcount=386 *Destil accuses Falselogic http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538935&postcount=408 *Torgo accuses Falselogic http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538947&postcount=412 *Taeryn votes Falselogic http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538967&postcount=418 Final Vote Count http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538982&postcount=426 Torgo (3) Raven Mogri Yimothy Destil (1) Falselogic Taeryn (1) botticus Falselogic (3) Destil Torgo Taeryn Falselogic is lynched and revealed to be Town. Flavor Start of Day http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537173&postcount=322 After Solitayre’s death, the party continued on to Parcelyte, where they found beds and stayed the night. Early the next morning, they were summoned by the king of Parcelyte, who bade them recover a fabulous treasure sword from a nearby shrine before they could travel onward. The party did so, though some of the fiendish puzzles encountered within the Treasure Sword Shrine almost made them give up on their quest. When they returned, the king informed them that a giant had destroyed the next town in their path, Gordovan. The party conferred; surely this giant was related to the cause of all the terrible things happening across the land. With newfound purpose, they set out to Gordovan. When they got there, they found utter destruction, as advertised. Most of the townspeople were thankfully unharmed, but the town was devastated; homes were ruined, the shops had had their entire wares destroyed, and even the church was not spared. The townspeople explained that the man that had destroyed Gordovan flew to the tower in the west, and the party followed once again. On the top floor of Gordovan’s West Tower, the party prepared to unlock an elaborate door; experience had taught them that such doors usually hid powerful foes. Destil unlocked the door and peered inside the room beyond; after a moment’s suveillance, he motioned the rest of the party through. The party filed through the door nervously. “There’s nothing here,” said Falselogic, “this was all a waste of time.” But Yimothy silenced him with a motion, whispering, “do you feel that? There’s some power here...” Raven shouted, “Be careful, it’s strong!” The far end of the room began to shimmer, and the party retreated warily. When the light cleared, a giant man stood menacingly in the room. In a rumbling voice, the giant said, “Funny, I don’t recognize your energy pattern. Are you warriors?” botticus found his nerve first, responding, “You’re the one who destroyed Gordovan!” The giant laughed, saying, “And they didn’t put up much of a fight. It seems like you’ll be more entertaining! Observe the power of a Sinistral!” Taeryn raised his Cold Rapier to attack, and Umby prepared to cast a spell...but a wave of energy pulsed out from the giant, and the party was knocked unconscious as one. Mogri opened his eyes and rose first. He walked around, shaking his companions awake as he went. When all were up and about, they convened to discuss their foe. Torgo spoke for them all, saying, “Clearly this Sinistral is behind all of the evil that’s emerging across the land. We need to continue chasing him down and getting stronger. The next time we meet, we’ll be ready for that energy attack. Falselogic, you focus on finding us the strongest weaponry there is.” Falselogic nodded. “Yimothy, you pay attention to any rumors of other powerful warriors who can join our cause.” Yimothy saluted Torgo sharply. “Umby, you see if Foomy has any relatives that can help us.” But Umby did not respond. “Umby! Wake up!” shouted Destil, and gave Umby a shove. Umby toppled over to the ground, and the party could now see the dagger stuck in the back of his head. “He was just standing there! That couldn’t have been the work of the giant,” Raven concluded, and the party found it difficult to argue. Taeryn spoke for all of them when he said, “It would seem that that giant has friends among us.” The party exchanged sidelong glances and began the descent from the tower in silence. 24 Hours In http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537852&postcount=343 Some time has passed... “Alright, men, now we just need to wait a few hours for our ship to be finished with the wood from the phantom tree and we can be on our way,” said Taeryn. “We’ve really come a long way, haven’t we?” asked Yimothy, “We’ve defeated Idura twice and that giant once; it feels like we’re almost done with our quest. Surely there can’t be any foe more powerful than him!” Someone in the group stifled a chuckle at that. Yimothy looked around for the culprit, but everyone only looked at him expectantly. A voice called from outside the Inn, “Anchors aweigh!” “All right,” said botticus, “now we can finally continue with our quest! Where are we sailing to, anyway?” Raven responded, “Gruberik. I’ve heard there’s a very old cave there with some fabulous treasure. One might even say that the cave is ancient...” 48 Hours In http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538473&postcount=371 “What place is this?” asked Destil, “They take away our equipment and set us loose on newts and mushrooms again? I’m just now finding the Franshiska I threw away three weeks ago!” Taeryn responded, “Yes, but look at all this treasure! I’ve got this ridiculous Sky Sword that puts your stuff to shame! You just have to look in the blue chests.” Falselogic, meanwhile, was kicking open every chest the party came across so that he could say “Dee-da-doo-deeeee!” in a singsong voice and holding the item within above his head. This treasure-hogging could have caused some strife within the party, but Falselogic didn’t seem interested in any of the items, giving them to anyone who asked for them. Yimothy had tried to get him to stop long ago, but Falselogic insisted the chests were making the noise themselves and could not be convinced otherwise. Mogri was cutting down every bush he saw, which slowed down the party tremendously, but he insisted he’d found a healing tile under one of them, and of course he couldn't let a single one go uncut after that. botticus, leading the party, shouted out, “Look, a blue chest! Whose turn is it this time?” Raven shouldered to the front, claiming it was his turn, and nobody disputed his claim. He strode confidently up to the blue chest and bent to open it, but the chest grew teeth and hopped onto Raven’s head! Raven stumbled around, trying in vain to pull the chest off his head and uttering muffled cries for assistance. Once the spectacle grew old and the party finished laughing, Torgo walked up to Raven and struck the chest eight times with his Gades Blade, leaving Raven unharmed and the blue chest a sorry-looking mass of splinters at Raven’s feet. “OK, that’s it,” said Destil, “if even the treasure chests are going to start turning on us, I’m done with this stupid cave. We got what we came for; let’s get out. And, er...how do we do that?” For, as he belatedly realized, the only staircases they’d seen in the dungeon led down. “Well, that’s easy,” Falselogic piped up, “we’ll just need to ask for divine Providence.” The party immediately found themselves back in the cave’s surprisingly well-appointed lobby. They set off for their ship, and eventually Narcysus, each trying to avoid thinking too much about their Ancient Cave excursion. End of Day http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538982&postcount=426 The party arrived in Narcysus after a long ocean voyage. “I’ll miss the sea. It’s so peaceful out there,” lamented Mogri, but Destil and Torgo’s slightly green faces and short, unsure strides revealed that not everyone found the voyage as refreshing as Mogri did. Destil managed to croak, “Inn..” and the party made their way there. Once everyone’s sea legs had turned back into land legs, the party gathered and prepared to journey onward. As soon as they began to leave town, than they heard odd flute music that seemed to drift down from somewhere above, and all other noise in the town stopped. The party paused and looked at one another, but everybody only shrugged; the source of the music was a mystery to all. What did stand out to the party was a parade of young women walking slowly out of the town, as if in a trance. Falselogic walked up to one and waved his hand in front of her eyes, but all she said was “must go to the North Tower.” Shortly after the women left, a man ran up to the party, shouting “All the young women have left the city! I have to go after Marsa!” Yimothy reassured the man that the party was becoming quite old hands at handling mysterious occurrences such as this, and he should probably leave the matter to them. Surprisingly, he agreed. The party set out for the North Tower. Later... “How many evil fish can possibly live in one tower?” asked Taeryn. Before he could reply, botticus silenced him with a gesture, saying, “On your toes, now, we’re at the elaborate door. You know what that means.” Indeed, they all did know what that meant, and prepared to choose who among them would go through the door to confront whatever horrors lurked within. Before they could, though, Raven piped up, “We’ve been going about this all wrong. We keep sending one of us in to face some major threat alone while the rest of us cower in safety. Why not leave one of us to guard the inventory while the rest of us team up on the enemy?” All agreed that this was a much sounder course of action and wondered why it hadn’t occurred to them before. After the votes were tallied, Falselogic was chosen to be the rearguard. “Fine,” he said, “I’m perfectly OK with staying out of danger while you all risk your lives. Good luck!” The party cautiously crept into the room. As was typically the case, there seemed to be no danger, only many young women in the center of the room; but the party was wary and proceeded slowly. As they neared the center of the room, the young women began to cry for help, and the party moved more quickly. They finally reached the young women and reassured them; it looked as if this excursion would be their most peaceful one yet. But that was not to be; bars shot up all around the party, forming a cage. Torgo threw himself against the bars, but they wouldn’t budge. botticus battered the bars with his Mega Ax, but even that did not produce an exit. The party heard laughter, looked up, and saw Idura standing in front of the cage. Idura gloated, “Ha! You thought you could defeat me and Sir Gades, but you cannot! With you out of the way, the whole world will soon know the power of the Four Sinistrals!” But a voice from behind Idura cried out, “Not so fast!” and Idura turned to see Falselogic standing menacingly. Idura stammered and stuttered for a moment, then seemed to slump, saying, “Fine. You win. The women are yours.” He vanished, and the bars of the cage retracted into the floor. Falselogic walked up to one of the women and said, “Never fear, my lady. The day is won. Let’s travel back to Narcysus, shall we?” But the bars rose back up out of the ground, and this time Falselogic was trapped too. Idura reappeared with a cackle, but Falselogic took on an air of fierce determination and executed a perfect bull rush on the bars of the cage, breaking one of them and opening up a gap. Falselogic continued his charge until his Fry Sword was buried in Idura’s chest. Idura gave an ear-shattering screech and slumped back, mortally wounded; but with his last breath, he whispered, “Idura Thunder,” and lightning seemed to materialize from thin air to strike Falselogic, blinding the party. When their eyes cleared, Idura lay prone on the ground, still as death, but there was only a pile of ash to mark the place where Falselogic had stood. After a pause, Destil said, “Let’s get you ladies home,” and the party began another heavy-hearted return journey. Notable Events Raven's post http://talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538975&postcount=422, shortly before the end of the day: "Meanwhile, I guess Mogri, botticus, and Yimothy just disappeared from the face of the earth or something. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of them's guilty and is watching all this gleefully." Or perhaps all three? So concludes the most dominant mafia victory in Talking Time mafia history. Not only did no mafia get lynched, not a single one ended up with a vote on this, the final day.